On My Way Redux
by hollytiger
Summary: So this is my first Glee fic. Finchel gets married. Basically this is if Quinn hadn't gotten in her accident. Also, both sets of parents have been fully supportive of the pending nuptials for real and not lying like they did in the original. I'm surprised no one rewrote "On My Way" or "Goodbye". I honestly hated both episodes and how they toyed with my emotions. RIP Cory.
1. Going to the Chapel Faithfully

On My Way Redux

by

hollytiger

_Summary: So this is my first Glee fic. Finchel gets married. Basically this is if Quinn hadn't gotten in her accident. Also, both sets of parents have been fully supportive of the pending nuptials for real and not lying like they did in the original. I'm surprised no one rewrote "On My Way" or "Goodbye". I honestly hated both episodes and how they toyed with my emotions._

_Disclaimer: Obviously, the recent events make me wish I could reverse time so that Cory would still be gracing our presence and marrying the beautiful Lea Michele Safarti and making beautiful Monchele babies. RIP Cory, we miss you everyday and Finchel/Monchele will always be endgame. Love you Lea!_

Chapter 1 Going to the Chapel Faithfully

"Hey," said Quinn, catching Rachel in the senior hallway.

"Hey Quinn," smiled Rachel.

"I know I haven't been supportive of you and Finn, but...when you were singing on stage, were you singing to Finn and only Finn?"

"Yeah," said Rachel. "I love him so much."

"I know, and I see how much the two of you love each other so much, and how truly happy you are, so with that said, is it too late to say I still want to be your Maid of Honor?" asked Quinn. A squeal came from Rachel and Rachel engulfed Quinn in a bear hug.

"Yes, yes, I still want you to be my Maid of Honor!" said Rachel. "Come on, let's go! All us girls are going to get ready at my house and then we are taking a limo to City Hall."

Quinn smiled and Rachel took her best friend's hand in hers and they ran out to join the girls.

* * *

Kurt had stopped by to see Dave Karofsky in the hospital before heading over to the Hudson-Hummel house to join up with the guys. He gave an update to the guys as they were getting dressed in their tuxedos. Finn came up to his step-brother and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks again for everything little bro," said Finn. "You have no idea how much this means to me and Rachel."

"You saw me when it came to planning Mom and Dad's wedding," said Kurt. "This I managed to pull off in just two days." At that moment, Burt popped his head in.

"Hey guys, we need to get going," said Burt. "The limo is here."

"You ready to do this, Mav?" asked Puck, holding out his fist.

"Yeah Goose, I'm getting married," grinned Finn as they bumped fists. "Thanks for being my best man."

Puck pulled Finn into a guy hug and the rest of the guys joined in as they headed down to the waiting limo. Carole was over at the Berry's house helping Rachel and the girls. As the guys climbed in the limo, Burt handed each of the guys a glass as he popped a bottle of sparkling cider.

"I propose a toast," started Burt as he filled the guys' glasses, "to Finn, may your last few minutes as a single man be as less stressful as mine."

"To Finn!" cried the guys.

"To me!" said Finn. "You guys are the best, thanks for everything. I'm really glad you are all here with me and Rachel today."

At the Berry residence, the girls were all glammed up as Carole was helping Rachel into her dress and putting on the final touches to her hair and makeup. Carole helped Rachel out of her bathroom and the girls oohed and ahhed at the sight of the bride. Carole had surprised Rachel and bought her a designer Vera Wang gown. She looked like a celebrity bride.

"Wow, Rachel, you, look, amazing," said Quinn. "Finn isn't going to know what hit him."

"Wait, someone has to hit Finn at the wedding?" asked Brittney. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Just stop now, Britt," quipped Santana. "Alright ladies, let's get this wedding started!"

The girls gathered their things and headed down to the waiting limo. The Berrys were waiting and they took in the sight of their little girl.

"Dad, Daddy, what do you think?" asked Rachel, modeling off her dress.

"You look simply stunning," said Hiram, kissing her cheek.

"Amazing," said LeRoy, also kissing her cheek as everyone piled into the limo.

Little did Finn and Rachel know that their families and friends had all pulled a last minute surprise waiting for both of them.

The boys' limo was getting closer to the location of the wedding. Finn was a bit confused.

"Wait, this isn't the way to City Hall, we are heading towards the park..." started Finn. As the limo pulled into the local park, Finn's jaw dropped. An outdoor wedding! He and Rachel were going to have the outdoor wedding they had been planning! The fancy chairs they had discussed in the choir room were set out for the guests, and pink and white roses were everywhere. A canopy towered over where he and Rachel would stand and say their vows.

"Burt, Kurt, guys, what's going-"

"I pulled a few last-minute strings a couple days ago when you told us that you guys were going to get married after Regionals instead," grinned Burt as the limo came to a stop and the guys clambered out. "Being a congressman has its advantages. Your mom, the Berrys and I also called everyone that we could think of and invited them to the wedding. The reception's at Breadstix like you two wanted. Oh, here, you will need this at the end of the ceremony to stomp on if I'm right." Burt pulled a box out from under his seat and handed it to Finn. Finn opened it and found a glass mug with "I 3 NY" on it. All Finn could do was shed a few tears and hug the man he was proud to call his dad.

Meanwhile, it was dawning on Rachel as the limo drove through Lima that they were heading in the opposite direction of City Hall.

"You guys, we're going the wrong way!" cried Rachel.

"No we're not Diva," said Mercedes. "Look." Mercedes pointed out the window and as Rachel peered out, she gasped.

"What the, you guys! Oh my god I'm getting my dream wedding?!" squealed Rachel as she hugged her dads and Carole.

"Burt is the one to thank, he pulled some last-minute strings, with being the congressman and all," said Carole. "The reception is at Breadstix, just like you guys wanted." Tears were streaming down Rachel's face, and Santana made a mental note that she was glad that she put waterproof mascara on the bride. Quinn handed Rachel a blue hankerchief.

"I almost forgot, your something old, something borrowed, something blue," grinned Quinn. "The dress and the undergarments are new obviously." The girls wolf-whistled as Rachel blushed and then dabbed her eyes as she hugged Quinn.

"Thank you," whispered Rachel. "Come on, group hug!" The girls hugged each other in the limo. Carole got out and saw the boys were situating themselves in their positions. The guests were taking their seats quickly when they saw the bride and her bridesmaids had arrived. The bridesmaids coupled up for the most part with their significant others, sans Brittney and Santana who had paired up with Artie, Blaine, and Kurt since there was an odd number of Glee club members. Puck took Quinn's arm and smiled at her.

"You look breathtaking," whispered Puck into Quinn's ear. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Me too," replied Quinn, smiling at Puck. "We owe them so much. I've been stupid and selfish lately."

The chords to Canon in D began and the bridal party started down the aisle. LeRoy sat on the bride's side, while Burt and Carole took their seats in front on the Hudson-Hummel side. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury sat with them, while the other members of the staff, including Coach Sylvester, were scattered through the guests. Rory and Sugar started, followed by Mercedes and Sam. Tina and Mike were next, while Brittney rolled Artie down the aisle, and Santana walked down with Kurt and Blane. Puck and Quinn then proceeded down the aisle together. As they reached the canopy, Rachel came into view. The guests oohed and ahhed at the sight of the bride as they stood and Finn's breath deeply hitched in his throat.

"Wow," said Finn. Puck clapped a hand to Finn's shoulder as the music to "Faithfully" began and Rachel and Hiram walked down the aisle. Finn began to sing, and the guests smiled that Rachel and Finn were singing the song that was truly their song. At that point, everyone attending knew that the bride and groom's eyes were on each other.

_**Finn:**__ Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind  
__**Rachel:**__ Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire_

_**Both:**__ They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
__**Rachel:**__ Oh boy, you stand by me  
__**Both:**__ I'm forever yours...faithfully_

_**Rachel:**__ Circus life, under the big top world  
__**Both:**__ We all need the clowns to make us smile  
__**Rachel:**__ Oh, through space and time  
__**Finn:**__ Through space and time  
__**Both:**__ Always another show  
Wonderin' where I am, lost without you_

And bein' a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
_**Finn:**__ Oh girl, you stand by me!  
__**Both:**__ I'm forever yours...faithfully_

Those that had been at Regionals earlier that day were now getting an encore from the New Directions as the remaining members joined in to applause.

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
__**Finn:**__ Faithfully (Oh oh oh oh)  
__**Rachel:**__ Faithfully (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
I'm still yours (Oh oh oh oh oh oh...)_

_**Both:**__ Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
__**Rachel:**__ I'm still yours  
__**Both:**__ Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh)  
I'm still yours (Oh oh oh oh oh oh...)  
Faithfully _

Rachel and Finn ended the last note as Rachel reached the canopy. The guests cheered and applauded and Rachel had a huge smile on her face.

TBC


	2. The Ceremony

Chapter 2

Hiram and LeRoy both kissed their daughter's cheek and after shaking hands with Finn, they sat in their seats.

"You may be seated," said the Justice of the Peace to the rest of the guests. As everyone sat down, he spoke again.

"Thank you all for coming here today to make Finn and Rachel's special day a most memorable one," said the justice. "A certain groomsman requested that we just skipped the dull parts and get right to it so people don't fall asleep."

The guests chuckled as Santana elbowed a half-asleep Brittney who jerked awake quickly.

"We are gathered here today to join Finnegan Christopher Hudson, and Rachel Barbra Berry in holy matrimony," continued the justice. "If anyone thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was not a sound out from any of the guests so the justice continued.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the justice asked.

"Her father and I do," said LeRoy, standing up. The justice nodded.

"And who gives this man to this woman?" he continued. Burt stood up.

"His mother and I do," said Burt. By now, tears were already streaming down both Rachel, Finn and even Kurt's faces. Rachel noticed this and playfully smacked Kurt on the arm.

"Kurt, I told you not to upstage me!" teased Rachel, earning a laugh from the crowd as both Rachel and Kurt pulled out hankerchiefs.

"And now Rachel and Finn would like to share their vows they have written," said the justice, motioning to Finn. Finn turned to the crowd.

"Before we begin, I just want to say thank you everyone for coming to our wedding. The whole setup was a huge surprise, and it couldn't have been done without my family so Mom, Burt, and Kurt, thank you so very much. Hiram, LeRoy, thank you for giving me your shining star. I promise to allow Rachel to fulfill her dreams and I will be behind her every step of the way. With that said, I have decided to sing a song to my wife instead of saying traditional vows. The song speaks for me now that we have our band here. I promise you will get to hear our other vows later. "

Finn nodded to the band and as they began to play the opening chords to Jim Brickman and Michael W. Smith's "Love of My Life", Rachel began to tear up.

_Finn: I am amazed  
When I look at you  
I see you smiling back at me  
It's like all my dreams come true _

_I am afraid  
If I lost you girl  
I'd fall through the cracks  
And lose me track in this crazy lonely world_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith gave me the strength  
And kept me going on  
Chorus  
You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life_

_Now here you are  
With midnight closing in  
You take my hand as our shadows dance  
With moonlite on your skin_

_I look in your eyes  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
I think if I'd never met you  
About all the things I'd missed_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When a love can be so strong  
And faith gave me the strength  
And kept me going on_

_You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life _

As the song ended, there was not a dry eye among the guests and the wedding party. Rachel was sobbing into the handkerchief and she couldn't help but place a kiss to Finn's lips. It was a very passionate kiss that had Blaine and Kurt pull out their watches to time while everyone else either groaned or cat-called.

"Okay you two, a little early there," quipped Santana, earning a laugh from the crowd and a blushing Finn and Rachel pulled apart.

"I got thirty-five seconds," said Blaine.

"Damn, was hoping they would break their record from Nationals last year," added Kurt with a huff, causing Rachel to hold up her hand to her face in embarrassment and bury her face back into Finn causing everyone to laugh again. Rachel fanned her face.

"Oh gosh, how am I supposed to top that?" asked Rachel to the crowd, and everyone laughed again. Rachel handed her bouquet to Quinn and took the microphone.

"Well, like Finn, I too have a song prepared now instead of my original vows. I sang this for Finn a couple months ago, right before Finn proposed. I am with you every step of the way, Finn. Finn, this is for you Baby."

The familiar chords of "Without You" began to play and Finn smiled at his bride as she sang directly to him.

_**Rachel:**__  
I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you

As the song ended everyone applauded and cheered again, and this time Finn kissed Rachel sweet yet passionately, causing the kiss to be timed again. However, everyone just left them alone this time until they were done kissing. When the couple came up for air, Kurt looked at his watch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new public Finchel kiss record! Five minutes and fourteen seconds!"

There was a round of applause and whoops from the crowd as Rachel blushed and smiled up at Finn.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to get carried away," chuckled Finn.

"Sure you didn't," commented Quinn as she winked at Rachel.

Everyone laughed and the justice of the peace cleared his throat.

"Okay, since the bride and groom seemed to have skipped sections, let's go right to the rings," he said. Puck pulled out Finn and Rachel's wedding bands from his pocket and placed them on the justice's book. He held the bands out in front of Finn and Rachel and they took each other's ring.

"Rach, this ring is a symbol of my undying love for you, and the promise that I will always be there for you, no matter what." Finn slid the ring on Rachel's finger and Rachel smiled.

"Finn, I love you so much. I can't wait for us to go to New York and live our dreams while I win Tonys, Golden Globes, Oscars, and make beautiful Hudson-Berry babies someday. You have given me so much and I'm forever yours." Rachel slid the ring on Finn's hand and the two smiled as Finn rested his forehead against Rachel's.

"By the power invested in me, and the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride again." Everyone laughed and as Finn and Rachel's lips met and they parted, Puck placed the New York mug, now wrapped in a cloth, by Finn's foot. Finn smashed the glass and everyone cheered and Rachel kissed him again.


	3. Reception

Chapter 3 Reception

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Mr. Shue as he clinked his glass, "as the Master of Ceremonies for this lovely reception, it is my pleasure to introduce the wedding party and the majority of your musical entertainment tonight! The fathers of the bride, Hiram and LeRoy Berry!" The guests cheered as Hiram and LeRoy entered Breadstix. The whole restaurant had been transformed into a giant reception hall.

"Following them, are the parents of the groom, your congressman Burt Hummel and his wife Carole Hudson-Hummel!"

The room roared for Burt and Carole as they entered.

"Now to the wedding party!" said Mr. Shue. "These kids are amazingly talented. I am proud to announce that earlier this afternoon, your McKinley High New Directions took First Place at Regionals and will be moving on to the 2012 Show Choir Nationals in Chicago! Ladies and Gents, your New Directions!"

The room burst into an uproar as everyone sans Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Finn entered the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the Best Man and Maid of Honor, Mr. Noah Puckerman and Miss Quinn Fabray!"

The room cheered as Puck and Quinn entered and took a seat with the other New Directions at the Bridal Party table.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the reason we are all gathered here tonight. I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Finn and Rachel Hudson!"

The room burst into an uproar as the newlyweds entered Breadstix and they joined their friends at the head table. After a deliciously yummy dinner of spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread, a sentimental speech by Quinn and a Best Man speech by Puck that was not for virgin ears, Mr. Shue returned to the microphone with Mercedes joining him on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for bride and groom to dance their first dance as husband and wife. Finn, Rachel, this is for you."

Finn helped Rachel up from her seat, and the newlyweds set out on the makeshift dance floor as Mercedes and Mr. Shue started singing "Pretending".

"I love you Mrs. Hudson," said Finn to Rachel.

"I love you too," said Rachel. Their lips met as the rest of the New Directions joined in with Mercedes and Mr. Shue.

As they swayed around the dance floor some more, Finn and Rachel motioned for all the guests to join them out on the dance floor. Puck held out a hand to Quinn.

"Shall we dance, Miss Fabray?" smiled Puck.

"I'd love to," replied Quinn, grinning back. As they joined the other couples out on the floor, Finn looked at Rachel as they watched their two best friends reunite.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" grinned Rachel. Finn grinned back.

"Bouquet and garter?" replied Finn.

"I'll go tell the other girls," said Rachel, giving him a peck on the lips as the song ended. As Rachel gathered up the ladies minus Quinn to tell them about "Operation: Bouquet", Finn was doing the same with the guys about the garter while they watched Puck and Quinn still dancing to the slow song that had come on the D.J. Playlist.

"Remember guys, when I toss the garter, it has to go to Puck," said Finn.

"Wait, you're setting up Puck and Quinn?" cried Tina as Rachel told the girls the plan. "You nuts?"

"Shhh! In case you haven't noticed, they've been making googly eyes at each other since we got to the ceremony!" cried Rachel. "They are truly perfect for each other. Just like me and Finn."

"Well we might not have to count on them catching the bouquet and garter," smiled Santana. "Look." She pointed over to the best man and maid of honor out on the dance floor, where they were sucking face. Everyone's jaws dropped and when Finn had seen this and pointed it out to the guys, everyone clapped and cheered. The two broke apart, Puck in somewhat of a daze and Quinn blushing as the song ended.

"About time you two," grinned Mike as the New Directions congratulated the reunited couple.

"We're very happy for you two," added Sam to Quinn and Puck and Quinn smiled. At that moment, Mr. Shue came back up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the cutting of the cake," said Mr. Shue. Finn and Rachel gasped as the staff of Breadstix wheeled out a seven-tiered wedding cake.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Rachel. "Finn it's our cake!"

"Wow, I am just shocked," said Finn. "Okay, let's cut it." They stepped up to the cake and as they cut the first slice and cut it in half, several people had been egging them on to smash it in each other's face.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Hudson," teased Rachel as she saw the look on Finn's face, which suggested he had been about to smear the cake on Rachel's face. "This is a Vera Wang!"

"Yes dear," replied Finn.

"Play nice you two," said Carole.

"Better listen to your mother, Finn," said Mr. Shue as he and Ms. Pillsbury watched on. Finn grinned at Rachel and leaned over and whispered something in her ear as they fed each other a piece nicely.

"Hey Mr. Shue, since we never celebrated our win this morning properly, have some cake!" said Finn. As the piece of cake was carefully smashed on top of Mr. Shue's head, the guests roared with laughter and applause as Ms. Pillsbury's jaw dropped and Mr. Shue stood there stunned as pieces of cake and frosting fell from his hair.

"I so deserved that," said Mr. Shue. Rachel handed him a cloth napkin and he wiped the frosting and cake from his hair. Mr. Shue went to the restroom to finish cleaning up and Rachel took that time to announce the throwing of the bouquet.

"If I could have all of the single ladies out on the dance floor please?" asked Rachel. "It's time for the throwing of the bouquet!"

The girls from the New Directions as well as several other women gathered in front of Rachel on the dance floor. Rachel winked at Quinn, sending her a subtle hint that it was going in her direction and Quinn winked back, knowing why she was doing it. Rachel turned around, her back facing to the girls.

"Ready? One! Two! Three!" Rachel threw the bouquet over her head and the girls from the New Directions moved aside as the bouquet landed in Quinn's arms. Everyone high-fived each other as Rachel cheered, happy her plan worked and Quinn sent a grin over to Puck, who just stood there shocked with the other guys who were laughing.

"Crap," said Puck. By that time Mr. Shue had returned from cleaning the cake out of his hair and laughed when he saw that Quinn had caught the bouquet and Puck had a look of horror on his face. Rachel and Finn placed a chair on the floor and Rachel sat in it as Mr. Shue called all the single men to the floor. Tons of cat-calls and whistles rang out through the room as Finn ducked under Rachel's dress. Rachel squealed as she felt Finn pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, and then grabbed the garter with his teeth. As Finn came back out from under Rachel's dress to more cat-calls and whistles, he grinned with the garter in his mouth to the guys who were laughing hysterically and clapping. Rachel kissed Finn and stood up, removing the chair and standing with the girls as they watched Mike and Rory drag Puck in front of the guys. Finn got ready to throw it, and at the last second he turned around and shovel passed the garter to Puck, who caught it dumb-founded. The guys whooped and hollered as the girls laughed at Puck's reaction.

"Crap," said Puck again. Puck turned to Quinn, who smiled and Rachel spoke into the microphone.

"Puck, Quinn, this is from me and Finn," she said as the band started to play "L.O.V.E. (Is For the Way You Look Tonight)". Finn and Rachel watched as Puck held his hand out to Quinn and Rachel smiled at Finn as he started singing.

_Finn: L is for the way you look at me  
Rachel: O is for the only one I see  
Finn: V is very, very extraordinary  
Both: E is even more than anyone that you adore and _

The rest of the New Directions joined in and sang along as Quinn and Puck swayed on the dance floor.

_New Directions: Love is all that I can give to you (to you)  
Love is more than just a game for two (for two)  
Two in love can make it (oooh)  
Take my heart and please don't break it (ahhh)  
Love was made for me and you (you)_

Rachel: L is for the way you look at me  
Finn: O is for the only one I see  
Both: V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore and

New Directions: Love is all that I can give to you (to you)  
Love is more than just a game for two (for two)  
Two in love can make it (oooh)  
Take my heart and please don't break it (ahhh)  
Love was made for me and you (you)  
Love was made for me and you (you)

As the song ended, the crowd applauded and cheered as Puck leaned in and kissed Quinn. Finn and Rachel smiled and kissed each other. Then it was time for the Fathers/Daughter dance as the Berrys and Rachel danced to one of their favorite Barbra Streisand songs. Finn and Carole then danced as the Troubletones sang "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion as Rachel, Kurt, and Burt watched on with tears in their eyes. Carole held a hand out to Rachel and she came over and joined them. Burt whisked Carole away so that Finn and Rachel could dance to her second favorite artist and everyone joined them out on the dance floor again.

The party went on for a couple more hours, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittney and Rachel reprising their "Love Shack" number from Valentine's Day, and at the end of the night, Hiram and LeRoy got up and took the microphone.

"Excuse us everyone, LeRoy and I have a special surprise for the newlyweds," said Hiram. Finn and Rachel came up to them.

"I hope you aren't singing," teased Rachel.

"No, actually, your father and I would like to give you our wedding present," said Hiram. He reached into his pocket of his suit jacket.

"We talked to Figgins, and he agreed to allow you two a week off for your honeymoon," said Hiram. "First thing tomorrow, you two are on a flight to Hawaii." Rachel and Finn's jaws dropped and Rachel squealed as she hugged her fathers and they handed Finn and Rachel their honeymoon information and tickets.

"And with that said, the bride and groom are now officially off to the Marriott for the night," said Finn into the microphone. "Good night and don't forget to tip your waitress!" He grabbed Rachel's hand as she grabbed her purse from the table and dragged her out the door to cheers and the New Directions threw confetti.


	4. Senior Skip Day

Chapter 4 Senior Skip Day

"Hello McKinley! The Hudsons are back from Ha-vi-i!" sang Rachel as she and Finn entered the Choir room before school to see their friends. The newlyweds were decked out in Hawaiian shirts, khakis, and sunglasses, several bags in their hands.

"We come bearing gifts!" added Finn.

"Yaye! I love presents!" said Sugar, clapping her hands together as everyone cheered while Rachel and Finn passed out gifts.

"So tell us all about Hawaii!" said Tina.

"Yeah, how was it?" asked Artie.

"Amazing," said Rachel. "It was absolutely gorgeous! When we got off the plane, there was a limo waiting for us to take us to the hotel, and then when we got into the hotel room, the hotel apparently didn't realize we were underage and gave us a bottle of champagne with strawberries. We drank it anyways."

"Nice," laughed Puck. "Then what?"

"We found this cute little restaurant by the beach that served both regular and vegan food," said Finn. "We ate there every day. We also went snorkeling, took a helicopter ride over a volcano..."

"Wow! I'm jealous!" said Mr. Shue as he opened his gift. Rachel and Finn had gotten everyone a shell necklace, and something individually. They had gotten Mr. Shue a tacky tie with palm trees and hula dancers on it. He laughed at the tie and hugged them. "I love this tie. Thanks. And sounds like your dads really went all out for your honeymoon."

"It was absolutely breathtaking." said Rachel. "And you're welcome, I picked that out believe it or not." The bell rang signalling that everyone needed to get to homeroom.

"Alright you guys, see you after school for rehearsals so we can start getting ready for Nationals!"

"Whoohoo!" cried everyone as they exited the choir room.

* * *

"So any ideas for Senior Skip Day?" asked Puck as he and Finn entered the choir room after school.

"I was thinking Cedar Point," said Finn. "We can all carpool and drive together."

"Sounds good to me man," said Puck, fist-pumping Finn as everyone sat down in the chairs.

"Cedar Point for Senior Skip Day you guys!" said Finn to the others as he kissed Rachel on the lips.

"Alright!" the Glee Club cried.

"No thanks guys, I have other plans," said Artie.

"Hanging out with the other Crips again?" grinned Puck.

"You know it my brotha!" said Artie as Mr. Shue walked in the room.

"Alright you guys, I have our songs for Nationals. You ready to get rehearsing?"

"Yes!" they cried.

"Okay, but first things first, let's officially welcome back Finn and Rachel as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!" Everyone cheered and clapped as the newlyweds kissed.

"Okay, the song I picked out for the Troubletones is Edge of Glory," said Mr. Shue. There were cheers from Mercedes, Sugar, Brittney and Santana.

"Quinn, Tina, I want you two to sing with them as well. We're going to need the extra help we can get. Vocal Adrenaline has a new secret weapon and ever since the shift by the show choir board in regional districts, they have been tearing apart their competition."

"Mr. Shue, what about me?" asked Rachel.

"You have the solo," said Mr. Shue, earning a squeal and applause from Rachel. "Rachel, I picked out Celine Dion for you." Another squeal came from Rachel. Kurt muttered, "Please be 'My Heart Will Go On', please be 'My Heart Go On'."

"Rachel is going to be singing "It's All Coming Back to Me Now," continued Mr. Shue. "Mike, Rory, Blaine, Quinn, Tina and Sugar, you will be doing the backup for that. Our number for the group as a whole is..."

"Please be Pinball Wizard, please be Pinball Wizard," muttered Kurt.

"Paradise By the Dashboard Light!" cried Mr. Shue earning cheers from everyone in the group.

"Finn, Rachel, you two will have the leads on that, but everyone is going to be able to sing a line or two. Seniors, it's your last nationals, I want everyone to have something to remember."

"Alright," said Mercedes, excited for the number.

"Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

Friday was Senior Skip Day. The group met up at Puck's house around seven, and they took three cars to Cedar Point. The group arrived around Nine-thirty, with a half-hour to spare before the gates opened.

"What do you guys want to do first?" asked Rachel.

"Raptor is first!" said Finn to Rachel.

"Oh god, so early?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, when the gates open, everyone runs to their first coaster to beat the lines," said Puck. "It's a tradition."

"Okay," said Kurt, passing out maps to everyone, "I've marked all the important parts of the park. If we should all get separated, we need to agree on a common meeting place."

"That sounds like a good plan," said Finn, "or in case we want to split up and have time alone." He waggled his eyebrows at Rachel, who playfully smacked him.

"Alright, let's make Top Thrill Dragster our meeting place," said Puck, taking Quinn's hand. "They got the bleachers there to sit down on."

"Alright, let's go get in line," said Finn. The group got in a line and after the gates opened and they went in, the group ran to Raptor and got on. Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn grabbed the front row. Finn whispered to Puck.

"Hey, we should kiss our girls for the camera," said Finn.

"Sounds good to me, Mav!" said Puck, fist-pumping Finn. As soon as everyone was fastened into the Raptor, the ride started.

"Oh my god, are we sure this was a good idea?" murmured Rachel. She was never a big fan of heights. The helicopter tour in Hawaii had been scary for her too but fun.

"Relax babe,you'll be fine," said Finn. As the coaster started up the hill and everyone was taking in the scenery. Rachel was closing her eyes in terror.

"Look, look!" Finn said to Rachel pointing. "Look at the sailboats on the lake!"

As the coaster reached the top of the hill and started descending down the other side, everyone screamed as the coaster took off. Loop after loop, turn after turn, the members of the New Directions at Cedar Point were having a blast. When it came time to take the picture, Finn and Puck leaned over and kissed their wife/girlfriend's cheeks. As the ride ended and the group headed to the photobooth, everyone awwed as they looked at the pictures. After buying their pictures, the group headed for some more rides. After lunch at the Panda Express stand near Frontier Town, the group decided to break off into smaller groups, agreeing to meet back at Top Thrill Dragster around dinnertime.

"Hey, you guys wanna ride Mantis?" asked Rachel.

"Hell no, those bars are not comfortable for us men," said Puck. "There is a reason it's nicknamed the Nutcruncher."

"How about Millenium Force?" asked Finn.

"Okay, let's go," said Quinn. They got in line for the ride and after waiting an hour they boarded the coaster car. After the ride was over, they headed for Frontier Town, going through some of the little shops. The four of them posed for pictures at the makeshift stockades and then they changed into their swimsuits for the water rides. After they were done with Snake River Falls, the four changed back into their normal clothes and rode Maverick and the Antique Cars. Finn saw Rachel was eying Skyhawk.

"Wanna ride that, Mrs. Hudson?" Finn whispered to her.

"I don't know, look at how many degrees it angles at," said Rachel. Finn noticed she was looking a bit green.

"We can take a break if you want," said Finn. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little green."

"It might have been that salad I had, or the elephant ear..." said Rachel.

"Come on, let's go find a bathroom," said Finn. He told Puck and Quinn that Rachel wasn't feeling good and he was going to find them a family bathroom in case she had to throw up. They nodded and said that they would be over by Mean Streak. Finn led Rachel to the bathrooms and immediately Rachel made a mad dash for the family bathroom. Finn rolled his eyes seeing his intuition was right, he closed the door behind them as Rachel threw up in the toilet. Finn kneeled beside Rachel and held back her hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach. As she finished, Finn handed her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and she flushed the toilet.

"Better?" whispered Finn.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of me, Baby," whispered Rachel. She pulled a mini bottle of Scope out from her purse and rinsed her mouth. They exited the bathroom and met back up with Puck and Quinn over by the Mean Streak.

"Let's go a bit easy on Rachel," said Quinn. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," said Rachel.

"Maybe we should go to the first-aid just to be safe," said Finn.

"I'm okay, really I am," said Rachel. "Let's go ride some more rides."

At 5:00, the New Directions met up with each other at Top Thrill Dragster. The guys decided that they wanted to ride it, but Rachel still wasn't feeling good so the girls decided to stay with her and watch the boys ride the coaster. Afterwards, the group headed over to T.G. for dinner. They finished riding rides around 8:00 and headed home. After Kurt, Finn and Rachel dropped off Puck and Quinn at Quinn's house, the three pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway around 9:30. As the three entered the house, they saw Burt and Carole on the sofa.

"Hi guys, how was your day at Cedar Point?" asked Burt.

"It was nice to just be a kid for a change," said Rachel. At that moment, another wave of nausea overcame Rachel and she made a beeline for the bathroom. As Finn ran after his wife, Carole and Burt shared a look at each other and then looked at Kurt for an explanation.

"She got sick at the park too," said Kurt. "She thinks she may have had food poisoning. Bad lettuce or something."

"Ah," said Carole as she looked at Burt, a twinkle in her eye.

"I know what you are thinking Carole," said Burt, "I'm not ready to be a grandpa yet." A look of horror washed over Kurt's face as his eyes darted to the ceiling, where the three could still hear Rachel puking her guts out.

"Oh hell to the no," said Kurt. He rushed upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You guys okay?" Kurt asked as Finn opened the door.

"Yeah, everything's okay," said Rachel. "I'm fine- oh god wait, what day is it?" Kurt and Finn watched as she rushed past them into the bedroom and she opened up her planner. She thumbed through the pages to the last two months and a look of horror washed over her face.

"Oh god, I missed my period," said Rachel, looking at Finn. His eyes widened in horror.

"I'm going to Wal-Mart," said Finn as he grabbed his keys off the nightstand. "I'll be back." He kissed Rachel gently and clapped Kurt on the back, who had been in shock from Rachel's proclamation. As Finn rushed downstairs, Carole looked over to the front door.

"Finn, is Rachel okay?" asked Carole. "Where are you going?"

"Wal-Mart, I need to go get something for Rachel," said Finn. "Mom, Burt, I'm going to be honest with you, Rachel missed her period. She might need another female figure at the moment."

Carole squealed as she got up and hugged Finn, while Burt groaned.

"We don't know if she's pregnant for sure, but Rachel is freaking out up there," said Finn.

"Go, be careful," said Carole. Finn nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Finn returned an hour later to find Carole, Kurt and Rachel sitting on his and Rachel's bed. Burt had been pacing the floor as they had talked about when the possible conception had happened. Rachel knew in her heart it had been Valentine's Day, when she and Finn had made up after fighting. This meant the baby was going to probably be born in November if she was indeed pregnant.

"Did you get it?" whispered Rachel.

"I got a whole bunch," said Finn. "I even got you some prenatal vitamins and some saltines and ginger ale."

"Finn! I don't need ten tests!" groaned Rachel as she looked in the bag.

"I didn't know which one was the best," said Finn sheepishly. Rachel grabbed two of the boxes and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged with the two sticks in her hand.

"Well?" whispered Finn as he came up to her. The look on her face was all he needed to know.

"They're both positive," whispered Rachel as she looked at Finn. "We're having a baby."


	5. Prom-A-Saurus

Chapter 5

Prom-A-Saurus

After the five Hudson/Hummels sat down in shock at Rachel's news, Rachel burst into tears in Finn's arms.

"Finn! What are we going to do? I can't go to NYADA now, this ruined everything."

"You're not suggesting an abortion are you, cause I-"

"God no, Finn, this is our baby and I'm keeping it," said Rachel. "I'm not aborting it and I am not going to be Shelby and be a coward and give away my child."

"But what about New York?" asked Kurt. "Are you guys still going?"

"I don't see why not," said Rachel. "If I get in NYADA, maybe I can defer until spring."

"Carmen Tibedeux might be okay with that," said Finn. "Right now, you just need to focus on your audition."

"I'll make an appointment with the doctor first thing in the morning," said Rachel.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel called her gynecologist and scheduled an appointment for later that day.

"She can squeeze us in at 1:00," said Rachel as she hung up the phone. "God, what am I going to tell my dads?"

"Let's worry about you first," said Finn. After breakfast and practicing their numbers for Nationals and Rachel and Kurt's auditions, at 12:30, Finn and Rachel headed for the doctor's office. Rachel sat nervously in the waiting room, holding Finn's hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" called the nurse. "Doctor Michaels will see you now."

Finn and Rachel got up and followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Change into this gown, Rachel," said the nurse, handing her a gown. "Dr. Michaels will be in to see you in a moment."

As soon as the nurse left, Rachel changed into the gown and Finn helped her up on the examination table.

"You nervous?' asked Finn.

"Terrified," whispered Rachel. "I mean, yeah this was on my list, but I was planning on having my first baby after we turned twenty-five."

"I know," said Finn, kissing her hair. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," said Rachel. The door opened and the doctor poked her head in.

"Hi Rachel," said Dr. Michaels. "And you must be Finn, please to meet you. Congratulations on the wedding, and I hear congratulations are in order for a Baby Hudson?"

"Yes, I took two pregnancy tests and they were both positive," said Rachel as Dr. Michaels sat on her stool and wheeled the ultrasound machine over towards the examination table.

"Any morning sickness?" asked Dr. Michaels.

"All day yesterday," said Rachel. "It started while we were at Cedar Point. That's how we realized I was pregnant."

"Alrighty, let's see how far along you are," said Dr. Michaels.

* * *

Rachel and Finn sat in the car as they stared in amazement at the ultrasound picture.

"Six weeks, unbelievable," muttered Rachel.

"I can't wait to show my mom," said Finn with a grin as they put on their seatbelts. He started up the car and they drove home. When they showed Carole the ultrasound photo, she burst into tears and hugged them both. Kurt looked at it in amazement and Burt even shed a few tears.

"This one is going to be beautiful just like its mother," said Burt, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

Monday rolled around and soon it was time for Glee Club. Prom was only a couple weeks away and the King and Queen nominations had been announced. Finn and Rachel had been nominated alongside Brittney, Santana, Quinn and Puck.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," said Brittney, standing up. "As you all know, as class president, I get the final say on the prom theme, and this year's theme is...drumroll please Finn..."

Finn rolled on the toms.

"Dinosaurs!" said Brittney. There were a few groans but the majority of the New Directions seemed excited.

"Cool!" said Mike.

"Also, I am banning hair gel on guys," said Brittney. "That is all." The guys groaned.

"Finn and I have an announcement too, you guys!" said Rachel standing up. Finn came over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

"First off, I want to say that I have deferred to NYADA for a semester and will go in spring, should I be accepted," said Rachel.

"What?!" came the cries of the group.

"I spoke with Carmen Tibedeux and I told her that I physically wasn't going to be able to take some classes in the fall that are a part of my curriculum. When she asked why, I told her flat out what I'm about to tell you. Well Kurt knows already. Guys, Finn and I are having a baby!"

The silence in the choir room was deafening.

"Wait, you're preggers?" cried Quinn.

"That's why I was sick at Cedar Point," said Rachel. "The baby is due sometime in late November."

"I'm really happy for you guys," said Artie. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Finn. "We're going to stay here for the fall, and move to New York after Christmas."

"Congrats you guys," said Mr. Shue, coming over and hugging them. "If you need anything, Emma and I are more than happy to help."

"Thanks, we appreciate it," said Rachel.

* * *

It was the night of Prom. Rachel was eight weeks pregnant and a small bump was just starting to form. Rachel's dress still fit, but the bump was slightly visible. Rachel was worried that people would say something at prom but Finn had told her to forget what they thought. Someone from Glee Club was going to get crowned King and Queen. They officially ruled the school now. She and Kurt had nailed their NYADA auditions and they knew it would be a matter of time before the acceptance letters would arrive.

Finn sat downstairs with Kurt, Blaine and Puck while they waited for Quinn and Rachel to finish getting ready. With the ban on hair gel, Blaine's hair looked like a Brillo pad.

"It's nearly seven," said Finn. "It's almost time to go."

"Okay, we're ready," came Quinn's voice. The four guys, Burt and Carole stood up as Quinn came in the room. Puck grinned and came over to her and kissed her. Her purple dress was stunning.

"You look amazing," said Puck as he placed her corsage on her.

"Thanks," said Quinn. "Gentlemen, lady, may I present the ever glowing, Mrs. Rachel Berry-Hudson."

As Rachel came into view, Finn's breath hitched as he saw Rachel in her dress. Light Pink and designer of course.

"Wow," whispered Finn, coming up to Rachel.

"Do you approve, Mr. Hudson?" asked Rachel.

"You bet I do, Mrs. Hudson," grinned Finn. He placed the corsage on Rachel's wrist and kissed her gently. The group posed for a few pictures in front of the fireplace and soon they were off to Prom.

The group arrived in the gym and everyone was amazed at how decorated the gym was.

"Awesome, check out the stegosaurus!" said Puck, pointing to some kind of kiddie ride that the Prom committee must have swiped from a grocery store. It was placed in front of the backdrop for the prom pictures. The New Directions were the musical entertainment for the evening and the first performance of the evening was Brittney. She was dressed like a cave woman and she had some of the Cheerios wearing dinosaur heads while she sang Ke$ha's "Dinosaur".

Santana had gotten up and sang a Selena Gomez song, while the guys did One Direction. After they were done, the voting for Prom King and Queen was over and Quinn and Santana were to tally the votes so Santana wouldn't cheat and dub herself the winner.

Coach Sylvester was guarding the punch bowl with her life. Becky Jackson was still upset about not being nominated for Prom Queen and when Puck saw this, he walked over to the pile of cardboard from the cans of soda pop and cut out a crown. When he placed it on her head, the entire student body clapped as Puck dubbed her the Princess of the Prom.

"Thanks Puck!" said Becky.

"You're welcome," said Puck. "It's time to start a new tradition."

"Isn't the princess supposed to get a prince?" asked Becky.

"I'll tell you what," said Puck. "If I don't win Prom King, I'll be your Prom Prince."

"What about Quinn?" asked Becky.

"She won't mind," came Quinn's voice as Puck turned to see Quinn and Santana standing behind them. They had seen the whole thing.

"You sure?" asked Puck.

"I'm sure," grinned Quinn, kissing his lips. "That was very sweet of you."

"Hey, what can I say?" laughed Puck as Santana handed Principal Figgins the results of the voting. He stepped up to the microphone.

"Quiet children, quiet please," said Principal Figgins. "Will the nominees for Prom King and Queen please step up to the stage?"

Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Brittney, Santana, Missy Gunderson, and Rick the Stick all stood on stage.

"Your 2012 McKinley Prom King is...Finn Hudson!" cried Principal Figgins. Everyone cheered and Rachel kissed him as he accepted his crown and scepter.

"And now, your McKinley 2012 Prom Queen is..." continued Figgins, as the jazz band drummer did a drum roll, "Rachel Berry-Hudson!" Rachel's jaw dropped and she squealed as she kissed Finn again and stood as Kurt crowned her.

"Just smile and breathe," whispered Kurt. "You two deserved it. Quinn said you won by a landslide."

"And now, McKinley Titans, bow down to your new leaders!" said Figgins as "Take My Breath Away" started to play and Santana and Quinn started to sing as Rachel and Finn danced their dance as Prom King and Queen.

_**Quinn:**__  
Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean,  
Finally, lovers know no shame_

_**Santana:**__  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion,  
As you turn around and say_

_**Santana and Quinn:**__  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_**Quinn with Santana:**__  
Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones_

_**Santana with Quinn:**__  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to cry  
Watching in slow motion,  
As you turn to me and say (__**Santana:**__ My love)_

_**Santana and Quinn:**__  
Take my breath away_

__"I love you," whispered Finn. "I love you so much, Mrs. Hudson."

"This is the best night ever," whispered Rachel. "I love you too, Mr. Hudson."

___**Santana:**__  
Through the hourglass, I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed, I called you  
And turned to hear you say_

_**Quinn:**__  
If only for today,  
I am unafraid_

_**Santana and Quinn:**__  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_**Quinn with Santana:**__  
Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_**Santana with Quinn:**__  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way (__**Santana:**__ And say)_

_**Santana and Quinn:**__  
Take my breath away (__**Quinn:**__ My love)  
Take my breath away (__**Santana:**__ My love)  
Take my breath away, ohh... (__**Santana:**__ Away)  
Take my breath away (__**Santana:**__ My love)  
Take my breath away _

As the song ended, Finn met Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss.


	6. Nationals

Chapter 6 Nationals

(Author's note: this is the longest chapter so far. Just so you know we are getting into a few risque chapters here. That is why the story is M rated. Enjoy Nationals!)

"Well, I'm all packed, how about you?" Finn asked Rachel a few days later as he entered their bedroom. Suitcases were open and clothes were scattered across the room.

"Almost," said Rachel. "Now that I'm showing I've been having a hard time deciding what to wear that fits."

"Aw Rach, babe, we're supposed to leave at 8:00 sharp!" said Finn. "It's 6:50!"

"Okay, will you help me?" asked Rachel.

"Sure," said Finn. Twenty minutes later, Rachel's suitcases were packed and loaded into Burt's car. Kurt scurried downstairs with his bags just as the last of Rachel's suitcases were loaded and Burt groaned. Fifteen minutes after that, the car was repacked and the group arrived at McKinley at 7:50.

"See? We're on time!" teased Rachel to Finn as Burt helped the three put their stuff on the bus.

"Geez Hudsons, think ya got enough stuff?" asked Coach Sylvester.

"I packed one duffle bag," said Finn. "The rest is Rachel and Kurt's." He smiled at his wife and brother and Kurt stuck his tongue out.

As everyone was getting on the bus, Tina came up to Rachel.

"Hey, you ready to do this?" asked Tina. "Your last nationals."

"I was born ready for this," said Rachel. "We're gonna win, I just know it."

"It's gonna be weird not having you guys next year," said Tina.

"I know, but you and Artie and Blaine are going to hold the group together as the new leaders," said Rachel. Tina's mouth dropped.

"Are you saying, that you are making me-"

"I am handing my baton as a leader of the Glee club over to you, Tina," said Rachel. "You've earned it."

_**Rachel:**__  
First when there's nothing  
but a slow glowing dream  
that your fear seems to hide  
deep inside your mind.  
All alone I have cried  
silent tears full of pride  
in a world made of steel,  
made of stone._

_**Tina:**__  
Well, I hear the music,  
close my eyes, feel the rhythm_

_**Rachel (with Tina and New Directions harmonizing):**__  
Wrap around, take a hold  
of my heart._

Tina and Rachel headed onto the bus with the rest of the group.

___**Tina with Rachel (New Directions):**__  
What a feeling (Feeling).  
Bein's believin' (Believin).  
I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life. (Oooh)  
Take your passion (Passion)  
and make it happen (Happen).  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life (Oooh)._

_**Tina:**__  
Now I hear the music,  
close my eyes, I am rhythm._

_**Rachel (with Tina and New Directions harmonizing):**__  
In a flash it takes hold  
of my heart._

_**Tina with Rachel (New Directions):**__  
What a feeling (Feeling).  
Bein's believin' (Believin).  
I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life (Oooh).  
Take your passion (Passion)  
and make it happen (Happen).  
Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life (Oooh)._

_**Rachel with Tina:**__  
What a feeling._

_**Tina (New Directions):**__  
What a feeling (I am music now)_

_**Rachel (New Directions):**__  
Bein's believin'. (I am rhythm now)_

_**Tina with Rachel (New Directions):**__  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life. (Ooh)_

_**Tina (New Directions):**__  
What a feeling. (You can really have it all)_

_**Rachel (New Directions):**__  
What a feeling. (Pictures come alive when I call)_

_**Tina (New Directions):**__  
I can have it all (I can really have it all)_

_**Rachel (New Directions):**__  
Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call)_

_**Rachel and Tina (New Directions):**__  
Call, call, call, call (What a feeling!)_

_**Tina (New Directions):**__  
I can have it all (Bein's believin)_

_**Rachel (New Directions):**__  
Bein's believin' (Take your passion make it happen)_

_**Tina:**__  
Make it happen_

_**Rachel and Tina with New Directions:**__  
What a feeling. _

Everyone cheered as they all sat down on the bus and Mr. Shue stood by the front of the bus as Coach Sylvester sat in the driver's seat. Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste also sat with them.

"LET'S GO TO NATIONALS!" cried Mr. Shue, earning cheers from everyone.

* * *

"Hellooo Chicago!" cried Rachel as the bus arrived into the Windy City about four hours later.

"Okay you guys, I know you're excited," started Mr. Shue, "and I know you guys want to do some sight-seeing. After we've checked in, you guys can take a few hours to look around Chicago. After that, we are on full rehearsal mode. As far as rooms go, boys will share a room and the girls will share a room just like it was in New York last year. Rachel and Finn are the only exception. They paid me the money for their own room and that's why."

"So if we pay you for our own room, Quinn and I can share a room?" asked Puck with a grin.

"Nice try," said Mr. Shue, pointing at him with a look. "This is something I arranged with them a few days ago. Since they are married it wouldn't be right for me to split them up."

The bus pulled up to the hotel and everyone climbed off with their luggage while Sue went to park the bus in the parking garage.

Mr. Shue, Finn, and Rachel headed for the check-in counter while the rest of the group waited in the lobby.

"Hi, welcome to the Chicago Downtown Marriot," said the concierge. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, we have reservations under Schuester," said Mr. Shue. "We're here for the Show Choir Nationals."

"Ah yes, welcome to you Mr. Schuester and New Directions," said the concierge. "Let's see, five rooms, correct?"

"Yes," said Mr. Schuester.

"These two must be your married couple?" asked the concierge to Rachel and Finn.

"Finn and Rachel Hudson, ma'am," said Rachel with a smile.

"My congratulations to you Mr. and Mrs. Hudson," said the concierge. "Should you need anything please feel free to ring me. Your room Mr. and Mrs. Hudson is Room 405. The other rooms are 412, 414, 416, and 418. Enjoy your stay and good luck."

* * *

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Finn after they had gotten settled in their room.

"How about we go see Wrigley Field and the Chicago Theatre?" asked Rachel. "And then go to the art museum!"

"I have a better idea," grinned Finn, taking Rachel into his arms.

"Yeah? What's that?" grinned Rachel.

"This," said Finn, kissing her. Rachel melted into his arms as she returned the kiss and he led them towards the bed. Setting her down gently, Finn put his hand on her small bulge and kissed it.

"You won't hurt us, you know," said Rachel.

"I know," said Finn. "I just can't believe we have a baby growing inside there." He unzipped Rachel's dress and pulled it off her, leaving Rachel in her underwear. He planted kisses all along down her body as Rachel fiddled with his jeans. She pulled them off in one swift motion and then took off his shirt as their bodies came together.

"Ooh, you shaved," murmured Finn as he took her underwear off.

"Just for you-oh!" cried Rachel as Finn placed his tongue down below her clit.

"Come here you," said Rachel, pulling Finn to her, their bodies becoming one.

* * *

"What's going on?" said Mr. Schuester a few hours later after everyone had gotten back from sight-seeing as he rushed into the girl's room.

"Mercedes has food poisoning," said Santana. "We wanted burritos for lunch so we all went to Chipotle but Mercedes tried some dive called Senora's Salsation."

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," said Mr. Schuester. "Mercedes, you're on bed rest. Quinn, you're stepping in."

"No, no, no. I can't dance that number. And I can't sing as good as she can."

"Yes you can. You know that number," said Santana. "How many times have we practiced that?"

"A lot," said Quinn.

"Mr. Shue, I don't want to miss this," moaned Mercedes. "This is my last competition."

"And that's why I'm putting you on a B-12 regiment and flushing your system with Pedialyte," came Coach Sylvester's voice as she entered the room with a bucket full of ice. "I'm gonna get an ice bath going to get that fever of yours down. Let's move people."

* * *

During rehearsals, a fight had broken out between the guys. Puck had been studying for his geography exam and it had pissed off Sam. The adults had gotten everyone to calm down and run through the rehearsals. The New Directions had the first slot. The death slot as everyone called it. And now it was showtime. Rachel had been walking outside the auditorium for some fresh air when she heard a familiar voice.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Rachel turned around and saw Jesse St. James.

"What-"

"I heard you and Hudson got married and he knocked you up," said Jesse.

"Yes, we got married," said Rachel. "And yes, we are having a baby in November. Look, if you're here to tell me I ruined my future, don't. Our families are behind us one hundred percent."

"Oh no, I'm not here to say that," said Jesse. "I mean it. I am very happy for you two. But I think you should be focusing on your performance if you think you are going to impress Carmen Tibedeux."

"How did you know-"

"I make it to know about my competition," said Jesse. "You already auditioned for her, why did you invite her?"

"Well, I just invited her since she was going to be in town," said Rachel. "Show her that my group is the best of the best. And that I'm the best of the best."

"Hey, everything okay?" came Finn's voice as he stepped up next to Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm gonna finish getting ready," said Rachel, pressing a kiss to Finn's lips. "It was good to see you Jesse. Good luck."

As Rachel walked away, Jesse spoke to Finn.

"Congratulations. I saw that you guys got married and are having a baby," said Jesse.

"Yeah, thanks," said Finn. "The baby was a surprise but we're excited."

"You're a good guy, Finn," said Jesse. "I wish you guys nothing but the best. Good luck out there today." He held out his hand to Finn and Finn shook it.

"You too."

* * *

As the New Directions had lined up for show circle, Mercedes had made a miraculous recovery to everyone's excitement. Now everyone stood ready as the announcer spoke over the P.A.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2012 National Show Choir Championships! Please give a warm welcome to our judges! America's sweetheart, Lindsay Lohan!"

As Lindsay stood up and waved the next judge was taking a picture for his blog.

"Celebrity gossip blogger, Perez Hilton!" continued the announcer as Perez stood up and waved.

"And finally, representing the New North Side and West Loop corridor, Democratic city councilman 51st Ward Alderman Martin Fong!"

As the announcer continued to talk, behind the curtain Santana came up to Brittney and Quinn, who were stretching.

"The unholy trinity," said Santana, taking their hands. "Starting together, and ending together."

"Just the way it should be," said Brittney, kissing Santana and the three hugged. Quinn blew a kiss to Puck offstage who blew one back and the Troubletones took their places.

"Please welcome our first contestants, from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio," said the announcer as everyone applauded, "the New Directions!"

The music for Edge of Glory started as the curtain opened and Santana, Tina, and one of the Cheerios rose from a bottom platform and Santana started to sing.

_**The Troubletones:**__  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_**Santana (The Troubletones):**__  
There ain't no reason you and me should be alone (Ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Tonight, yeah, baby!  
I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_**Mercedes (The Troubletones):**__  
I need a man that thinks it's right but it's so wrong (Ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Tonight, yeah, baby!  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_**Quinn (with the Troubletones):**__  
It's hard to (feel the rush)_

_**Tina (with the Troubletones):**__  
To brush the (dangerous)_

_**Quinn (with the Troubletones):**__  
I'm gonna (run right to)_

_**Tina (with the Troubletones):**__  
To the (edge with you)_

_**Quinn and Tina (The Troubletones):**__  
Where we can (far) both fall (in) far in (__**with The Troubletones:**__ love)_

_**Santana and Mercedes with The Troubletones:**__  
I'm on the edge  
Of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge  
Of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

I'm on the edge  
The edge,  
The edge,  
The edge,  
The edge,  
The edge,  
The edge!  
I'm on the edge  
Of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you!

_**Santana and Mercedes:**__  
Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Uh-oooo-oh!  
On the e-edge with you_

_**Santana (The Troubletones):**__  
Another shot before we kiss the other side (Ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_**Mercedes (The Troubletones):**__  
Tonight yeah baby, (Ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Tonight yeah baby!_

_**Santana (The Troubletones):**__  
I'm on the edge of something (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Final we call life tonight (__**Tina:**__ Alright! Alright!)_

_**Mercedes (The Troubletones):**__  
Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames (Ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_**Santana (The Troubletones):**__  
Tonight yeah baby, (Ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Tonight yeah baby!_

_**Mercedes (The Troubletones):**__  
It isn't hell if everybody (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Knows my name tonight (__**Tina:**__ Alright! Alright!)_

_**Quinn (with the Troubletones):**__  
It's hard to (feel the rush) (__**Mercedes:**__ Feel the rush)_

_**Tina (with the Troubletones):**__  
To brush the (dangerous) (__**Mercedes:**__ Dangerous)_

_**Quinn (with the Troubletones):**__  
I'm gonna (run right to)_

_**Tina (with Quinn and the Troubletones):**__  
To the (edge with you)_

_**Quinn and Tina (The Troubletones):**__  
Where we can (far) both fall (in) far in (__**with The Troubletones:**__ love)_

_**Santana with Mercedes and The Troubletones:**__  
I'm on the edge  
Of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge  
Of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

I'm on the edge  
The edge,  
The edge,  
The edge,  
The edge,  
The edge,  
The edge!  
I'm on the edge  
Of glory  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you!

_**Mercedes with the Troubletones harmonizing:**__  
Uh, whoa, whoa, Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Eh, Eh, uh-uh, uh-uh, woah, woah!_

_**Santana with The Troubletones (Mercedes):**__  
(__**With Mercedes:**__ I'm on the edge!)  
Of glory (Glory!)  
And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth (I'm hangin' on a moment of truth!)  
I'm on the edge  
Of glory (Yeah!)  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you (Hangin' on a moment of truth!)_

I'm on the edge  
The edge,  
The edge, (The edge)  
The edge, (The edge)  
The edge, (The edge)  
The edge, (The edge)  
The edge!  
I'm on the edge (I'm on the edge)  
Of glory (Of glory!)  
And I'm hangin' on a moment with you (Yeah, yeah, hangin' on!)  
I'm on the edge with you

_**The Troubletones:**__  
I'm on the edge!_

_**Tina and Quinn with The Troubletones:**__  
With you, with you,  
With you, with you, with you (__**Mercedes:**__ Yeah! Yeah!)_

_**Santana and The Troubletones:**__  
I'm on the edge with you!_

_**Quinn and Tina with The Troubletones:**__  
With you, with you,  
With you, with you, with you (__**Mercedes:**__ You, you! Oh, yeah!)_

_**Santana and The Troubletones:**__  
I'm on the edge with you!_

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Tina and The Troubletones:**__  
With you, with you,  
With you, with you, with you (__**Mercedes:**__ Oh oh oh uh!)_

_**Santana and The Troubletones:**__  
I'm on the edge!_

_**Tina and Quinn with The Troubletones:**__  
With you, with you,  
(__**With Mercedes:**__ With you), with you, with you (__**Mercedes:**__ Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_**Santana and The Troubletones:**__  
I'm on the edge with you! (__**Mercedes:**__ I'm on the edge with you!) _

The crowd went wild as the song ended and Rachel looked out to the open seat in the audience they had reserved for Carmen Tibedeux.

"She didn't come," said Rachel, a bit disappointed.

"Stop, look at me," said Finn, taking her in his arms. "This is your moment. Three years in the making. Take it. I could care less if she was here tonight or not. We are in this together and we'll still go to New York after the baby is born. Go get 'em."

Rachel nodded, pecking his lips and she walked onto the stage and stood front center as the music for "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" started and she started to sing.

_**Rachel (New Directions):**__  
There were nights when the wind was so cold (Ahh)  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window (Ahh, ahh)  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever (Forever)_

_**Rachel:**__  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And you hold me like that  
It's so hard to believe  
But it's all coming back to me

As Rachel looked out into the audience she smiled as she saw Carmen Tibedeux walking down the aisle towards her seat.

___**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right_

_**Rachel:**__  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby, baby, baby, when you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
(__**with New Directions:**__ But it's all coming back to me)  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
(__**with New Directions:**__ All coming back to me)  
The flesh and the fantasies  
(__**with New Directions:**__ All coming back to me)  
I can barely recall  
(__**with New Directions:**__ But it's all coming back to me)  
Now!_

As the song ended, the crowd gave Rachel a standing ovation and she grinned as she took a quick curtsy and rushed off stage into Finn's arms for a hug.

"She came!" said Rachel.

"I saw!" said Finn.

The music started for their final number and their last national performance as a show choir.

_**Finn:**__  
Well, I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night_

_**Puck with New Directions:**__  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_**Kurt (and Blaine in show Version) with New Directions:**__  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_**Blaine:**__  
C'mon! (__**Mike:**__ Hold tight!)  
Oh c'mon! (__**Mike:**__ Hold tight!)_

_**Santana with Brittany with New Directions:**__  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_**Blaine and Kurt with New Directions:**__  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_**Finn:**__  
Though it's cold and lonely in the_

_**Finn with New Directions:**__  
Deep dark_

_**Finn and Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
Night!_

_**Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
In the deep dark night_

_**Finn:**__  
Paradise by the_

_**Finn and Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
Dashboard light_

_**Finn and Puck:**__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_**Finn, Puck and Blaine:**__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_**Finn, Puck, Blaine and Brittany:**__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_**Finn, Puck, Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_**Rachel:**__  
Stop right there (__**Mercedes:**__ Night!)  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife?_

_**Finn:**__  
Let me sleep on it (__**New Directions:**__ Sleep on it)  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it (__**New Directions:**__ Sleep on it)  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

_**Rachel:**__  
I gotta know right now  
Do you love me? (__**New Directions:**__ Do you, do you love me?)  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me? (__**New Directions:**__ Do you, do you need me?)  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy (__**New Directions:**__ Will you never leave me)  
For the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away (__**New Directions:**__ Do you, do you, do you)  
And will you make me your wife?_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
Do you love me?_

_**Rachel:**__  
Will you love me forever?_

_**Finn with New Directions Boys:**__  
Let me sleep on it_

_**Rachel with New Directions Girls:**__  
Will you love me forever?_

_**Finn with New Directions Boys:**__  
Let me sleep on it_

_**Rachel with New Directions Girls:**__  
Will you love me forever_

_**Finn (with New Directions):**__  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started (swearing to my god)  
And on my (mother's) grave  
That I would (love you to the end of time)  
I swore I would (love you to the end of time)_

_**New Directions:**__  
Ah, aah, aaah_

_**Finn with New Directions:**__  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_**Finn:**__  
But God only knows what I can do right now!_

_**Finn with New Directions:**__  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do (__**Mercedes:**__ All that I can do!)  
Prayin' for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you! (__**Mercedes:**__ You! Yeah!)_

_**Finn with New Directions (Rachel):**__  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (__**Mercedes:**__ Is today!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (__**Mercedes:**__ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (__**Mercedes:**__ Oooh!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_

_**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**__  
Felt so right!  
Felt so good!  
Paradise! (__**Mercedes:**__ Paradise, yeah!) _

As the song ended, the crowd, who had been on their feet clapping and singing along, roared with cheers, applause and whistles.

"We did it, we actually did it!" said Tina as everyone took their bows and rushed off stage into a giant group hug. "We got this!"

* * *

"And now, it's time to announce the winner of this year's individual show choir MVP award," said the announcer later when it was time to crown the winner of the competition. Vocal Adrenaline's secret weapon had done pretty good, as did the Oregon soloist, but everyone knew it was going to Rachel. Nobody topped her number.

"From the New Directions, Rachel Berry-Hudson!" cried the announcer. The group screamed as the audience cheered and Rachel grinned and kissed Finn as she went up and accepted her award.

"Congratulations, you were just incredible," said Perez. "Good luck with everything."

"Thank you very much," said Rachel. As she made her way back to join her teammates the announcer spoke again.

"In third place, all the way from Oregon, the Portland Scale Blazers!" cried the announcer. The audience applauded as they accepted their trophy and headed off stage.

"And now quiet please," said the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 2012 National Show Choir Championship is..."

Rachel and Finn both took in a deep breath.

"FROM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL IN LIMA, OHIO, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" screamed the announcer to the cheers and applause. Confetti showered down on the New Directions and Rachel jumped into Finn's arm, kissing him passionately as Mr. Schuester held the trophy high.

* * *

The New Directions arrived back to McKinley around lunchtime the next day. As they entered the doors, the trophy in Artie's lap, the trophy hit a congratulations sign and they noticed the entire student body was waiting for them. As they walked past the first few students, Rick the Stick and another hockey player came up with slushie cups in their hands. The group braced for impact with a cold, wet, slushie but instead were met with confetti. Everyone laughed as the student body showered them with cheers and confetti. The New Directions were finally on top at the school again!

"I can't believe we actually did it!" cried Rachel as they entered the choir room with the trophy. The Lima News was there to take their pictures as were the local television stations. Sugar broke out the sparkling cider to celebrate their win as soon as the media. However, Figgins had called Rachel and Finn into his office as soon as Sugar had opened the sparkling cider.

"I wonder what Figgins would want with us?" asked Finn.

"Maybe we're getting a key to the city," said Rachel as they entered the office.

"Prom royalty," said Figgins. "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, have a seat as I only have a few moments before I must chastised our lunch ladies for selling our frozen vegetables on the Black Market. As co-captains of the Nationally Victorius New Directions singing group, please accept this McKinley High Bumper Stickers and miniature pom-poms." He pushed two sets forward towards them on the table.

"Cool," said Finn.

"And although I don't condone teenage marriages and I wish that everyone would wait until they were 29 years old, with a solid form of employment and a 401K, please accept this as a belated wedding present." Figgins handed Rachel an envelope from his pocket.

"Oh, thank you," said Rachel as she opened it to reveal ten dollars.

"My pleasure," said Figgins. "Now, McKinley is having a very special event tomorrow, and I'm requesting that the New Directions perform.

"Yeah, we'd love to," said Rachel.

"Yeah, absolutely," said Finn. "What kind of special event?"

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Figgins.

* * *

The special event turned out to be the awards ceremony. The New Directions decided to sing "We Are The Champions" by Queen because they were going to present Mr. Schuester with the Teacher of the Year award, unbeknown to him.

As the home economics teacher, Mrs. Hogberg accepted her retirement award, Principal Figgins took the mic.

"Thank you Mrs. Hogberg, go softly into that sweet night. And now, to present the Teacher of the Year award, please welcome to the stage, the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson, or so-called Finchel."

There was applause and a few whoos (mostly from Carole and Burt) as Finn and Rachel came out and waved to Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury.

"Hi," said Finn to the crowd. "The 2012 William McKinley High School Teacher of the Year award goes to..."

"Mr. Will Schuester!" cried Rachel excitedly as she turned the plaque in her hands around.

"Yeah!" cried the jazz band drummer, banging on the drummers as everyone cheered and applauded. As Mr. Schuester got up, Finn stopped him.

"Wait, before you come up here, there's something we would like to say," said Finn as Mr. Schuester nodded and sat back down.

"Three years ago, I thought I had it all," said Finn. "I was the quarterback of the football team, and I was dating the head cheerleader. But then I met you Mr. Shue, and you made me realize what I was really missing. Thanks to you I met and married my soulmate, am having a baby with Rachel, and come December after the baby arrives, we are headed to New York to pursue our dreams of becoming famous. There are a lot of great teachers in this school, who teach kids how to drive, and fractions, but you taught us to follow our dreams. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing more important than that."

The crowd applauded as Mr. Schuester nodded and mouthed, "Thank you" to Finn as Rachel took the podium next.

"Mr. Shue," started Rachel, "when I first met you, I was just an annoying Jewish girl with two gay dads and a very big dream. Today, I still have two dads, I'm still Jewish, and I'm probably still just as annoying."

There was a small chorus of laughter from the crowd. Tears were starting to stream down Rachel's face as her hormones started kicking in.

"But Finn and I stand here before you, married, having a baby, headed to New York City, come hell or high water, and I-I can honestly say I couldn't have done it without you," said Rachel choking up, "and we will carry you every step of the way. Congratulations, sorry for the tears it's the hormones..." A few people laughed including Finn as he handed her his handkerchief and kissed her head. Mr. Schuester was in tears himself now.

"No one deserves this more. We love you, and this-" started Rachel.

"This is for you, Mr. Shue," finished Finn into the microphone as the audience applauded and the curtain rose to reveal the New Directions. Rachel and Finn joined them and Finn started to sing.

_**Finn:**__  
I've paid my dues  
Time after time_

_**Puck:**__  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime_

_**Santana:**__  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few_

_**Rachel:**__  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
(__**New Directions:**__ And we mean to go on and on and on and on)_

_**Finn:**__  
We are the champions my friends_

_**Rachel:**__  
And we'll keep on fightin' till the end_

_**Puck and Santana with New Directions:**__  
We are the champions  
We are the champions_

_**Rachel and Santana:**__  
No time for losers_

_**Rachel and Santana with New Directions:**__  
'Cause we are the champions_

_**Finn:**__  
Of the world_

As Kurt started to sing, Finn and Rachel headed for the crowd and everyone cheered as Finn got Mr. Schuester to come up on stage.

_**Kurt:**__  
I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all_

_**Quinn:**__  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise_

Rachel took Mr. Schuester's hand and led him over to Mercedes as the New Directions lined up to hug their teacher and congratulate him.

___**Rachel:**__  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
(__**New Directions:**__ And we mean to go on and on and on and on)_

Mr. Schuester hugged Finn and Rachel, thanking them both for their great speeches and continued down the line.

___**Finn:**__  
We are the champions my friends_

_**Puck and Santana:**__  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_**Puck and Santana with New Directions:**__  
We are the champions  
We are the champions_

_**Rachel and Santana:**__  
No time for losers_

_**Rachel and Santana with New Directions:**__  
'Cause we are the champions._

_**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**__  
Of the world!_

_**New Directions:**__  
We are the champions of the world _

Tina and Quinn brought Mr. Schuester front and center and handed him his award and as the song ended he blew a kiss to Miss Pillsbury, motioned to the New Directions as the crowd stood on their feet and applauded as he held his award up in the air happily.


	7. Graduation

Chapter 7 Graduation

Rachel was now 12 weeks pregnant and today was her and Finn's next doctor's appointment. They were hoping they could find out the sex of the baby soon but as it was still early they would wait until Dr. Michaels asked them about it.

Rachel laid on the examination table, Finn next to her as Dr. Michaels did the ultrasound.

"You are progressing very nicely Rachel," said Dr. Michaels. "Your baby is looking healthy. However, I am changing your due date from November 14th to October 31st. I miscalculated the first time based on your conception but according to the baby's measurements you are actually fourteen weeks pregnant."

"That would explain why she was showing super early," said Finn, smiling at Rachel.

"I may be able to determine the sex of the baby as, well hello there," said Dr. Michaels.

"What?" asked Rachel a bit concerned.

"Rachel, Finn, somehow we also missed that you two are going to have twins."

"What?!" they cried.

"You're joking," said Rachel.

"Nope, here's the first baby, and there's baby number two," said Dr. Michaels, moving the ultrasound wand over to the left to reveal the second baby. "She must have been hiding."

"She? It's a girl?" asked Rachel.

"They both are," said Dr. Michaels with a smile. "They're fraternal, but you are going to have two girls. They may be mirror twins."

"Oh Finn, two girls," whispered Rachel as she looked up at Finn. He grinned and kissed her and he let out a "Whoop!"

After Dr. Michaels printed out more pictures for them of both babies and cleaned off Rachel, Finn kissed Rachel again.

"I love you so much," said Finn. "Two babies." There was a brief pause. "Oh god, two babies in New York."

"Finn, it's okay, we'll manage," said Rachel, taking his hand.

Later that night, Carole and Burt cried when Rachel and Finn showed them the latest ultrasound. On the way home, Rachel and Finn had stopped at Walmart and bought a pink picture frame. Rachel then hot-glued the word "Our Granddaughters" to the frame in white wooden lettering.

"Two babies?" cried Carole. "Oh Rachel, Finn, they are beautiful."

"Oh my gosh, I have to start getting ideas for outfits," said Kurt excitedly. "My nieces are going to be the best dressed infants in New York!"

"Hey, right now you guys have one thing to worry about this week and it's Graduation," said Burt.

"Puck's geography exam is tomorrow," said Rachel. "Hopefully Quinn is having better luck with him studying."

* * *

Well Rachel was sort of right when it came to Quinn and Puck studying. Puck was getting frustrated. His brain was going a million miles an hour and he couldn't concentrate. Luckily, Quinn had a solution.

"Let's take a break," said Quinn. "You need a good old recharge. Where is the man I fell in love with?"

"I'm just so blanked out," mumbled Puck. "Quinn, you shouldn't love me, I'm a Lima Loser."

"You are not a loser," said Quinn, taking Puck's face in her hands and forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I. Love. You. That should be enough. Come with me to New Haven. I bet you can clean a lot of pools there."

"Not in the winter," muttered Puck.

"No, but I bet you could still clean indoor ones at say, hotels and universities," grinned Quinn. She leaned forwards and kissed him gently.

"I love you," whispered Quinn as she pulled a box of condoms out from her nightstand. "I want to be yours forever, Puck. You know this stuff. You got this. You always have me. Make love to me."

Puck pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss and soon clothing was shed. Lips collided as skin-to-skin contact was made between the two for the first time in two years. Quinn moaned as Puck grinded against her, his erection throbbing as he gently rocked inside her.

"Puck, god, don't stop," moaned Quinn. "Oh god, harder..."

"Oh god, I'm gonna come," moaned Puck. "Oh...oh wow..." Puck gently rolled onto the bed, causing Quinn to roll over towards him.

"Wow, that was..."

"Better than our first time?" asked Quinn with a smile.

"Yeah," whispered Puck, kissing her gently. He rolled her back over.

"Round 2 already?" cried Quinn.

"Puckerman is back," whispered Puck, grabbing another condom from the bedside table..

* * *

_I so totally got this..._ thought Puck as he strolled through the halls of McKinley with Quinn the next day. Everyone stared as they watched the two head for the Geography classroom. _If there was ever a doubt in my mind that I couldn't do this...it was yesterday and it's out the window._

Quinn gave Puck a passionate kiss before he walked into the classroom, grabbed the test off Ms. Doosenbury's desk and sat down.

An hour later, the New Directions were standing outside Ms. Doosenbury's classroom as Quinn walked up.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing Puck pacing the floor.

"Waiting for Ms. Doosenbury to finish grading my test," said Puck. "If I don't pass it's open season on all Faculty tires!" he yelled into the room as Ms. Doosenbury came out of her classroom. Rachel started to head towards her but Puck yanked the test out of Ms. Doosenbury's hands and walked away from the group clutching it to his test. He looked down at the test.

"What's it say?" asked Finn with baited breath. Puck turned around and excitedly held up the test.

"C-! That's a Puckerman A+! I'm graduating!" cried Puck and the group cheered as Quinn leapt into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I knew you could do it," said Quinn kissing him.

* * *

And then it was Graduation. The seniors in the New Directions were going last in the diploma handing as they wanted to go out with a musical number. Brittney looked on sad from the crowd since she had to repeat her senior year. As Finn played the drums, Puck started playing guitar while he and Finn sang.

_**Puck:**__  
Yeah. C'mon. Hoo!_

I had a friend was a big baseball player  
back in high school

"Michael Chang Jr.," said Figgins as Mike stepped out to cheers, hugging the underclassmen New Directions and heading up to receive his diploma.

_**Puck:**__  
He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy_

"Quinn Fabray!" said Figgins. As Quinn stepped out from behind the curtain, she laughed as her caught her hat from falling off her head as she stepped down the stairs and headed towards the stage, turning around and waving at her mom.

_**Finn:**__  
Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out__  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
but all he kept talking about was_

_**Puck and Finn:**__  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days _

_in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days _

"Mercedes Jones!" said Figgins and Mercedes stepped out to cheers and applause and she headed for the stage.

_**Finn:**__  
All right boy watch me working now! (__**Puck:**__ Working now)_

"Noah Puckerman!" cried Figgins.

"Finally," said Puck as he walked over to Miss Pillsbury as the instrumental interlude played. Miss Pillsbury handed his diploma.

"Thank you," said Puck, before hugging her. The music cued him back in.

"WHOO!" cried Puck flipping his tassle to the left.

"Santana Lopez!" cried Figgins. As Santana appeared in the doorway of the entrance, she gave a little shimmy, causing everyone to laugh.

_**Puck:**__  
Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
and I'm going to drink till I get my fill  
And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
but I probably will_

"Kurt Hummel!" cried Figgins. The crowd enthusiastically cheered as Kurt spread apart the curtain and did a high kick. Kurt walked over to Blaine, tears in Kurt's eyes and Blaine handed him a handkerchief. Everyone laughed as Kurt walked up the steps dabbing his eyes as he cried uncontrollably. Burt high-fived Michael Chang Sr.  
_**Finn:**__  
Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little of the glory of, well time slips away  
and leaves you with nothing mister but  
boring stories of..._

Kurt curtsied as he moved his tassle after he got his diploma to cheers from the crowd.

"Whoo! That's my boy!" cried Burt in the crowd. Carole was sobbing uncontrollably too.

___**New Directions:**__  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days _

"Finn Hudson!" said Mr. Figgins as Finn let the drummer take over and he walked over to pick up his diploma.

_**New Directions: **__in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days_

Finn hugged Ms. Pillsbury and fist-pumped to Mr. Schuester.

_Glory days well they'll pass you by_

"Rachel Berry-Hudson!" cried Figgins and everyone enthusiastically cheered as Rachel pushed the curtain apart and appeared.

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days _

She carefully walked down the steps and high-fived the underclassmen of the New Directions.

"I love you!" she said to the underclassmen. Finn walked over to help her up the stage and walked her over to Ms. Pillsbury, who handed Rachel her diploma.

_**Finn:**__  
What about this!  
All right!  
Ooh yeah_

_**Puck:**__  
All right!_

_**Finn:**__  
Woah, c'mon now_

_**Puck:**__  
Oh yeah_

_**Finn:**__  
All right!_

Rachel walked over to Finn and Finn leaned her back, kissing her passionately.

___**Puck:**__  
It's alright_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the William McKinley High Class of 2012!"__

_**Puck and Finn:**__  
Glory days! _

Hats were thrown into the air by the graduates. They were officially out of high school!

* * *

"Are they here?" asked Kurt later as he joined Rachel and Finn in the Hudson-Hummel living room. "Did our letters come this morning?"

"Yes," said Rachel holding up three envelopes. She handed Kurt the NYADA letter addressed to him, and handed Finn his envelope from Pace. Rachel held her NYADA letter in her hands. Finn tore his open first.

"I'm in!" grinned Finn. "I got in!"

"What about you Kurt? You first," said Rachel. She couldn't look just yet. Part of her was hoping she was in, because then she would tell Finn that they were going in the fall, despite the pregnancy. She could always choose different classes instead of the recommended classes. Carmen Tibedeux had left that open as an option for her should she change her mind if she was accepted. If she wasn't accepted to NYADA, she would just try again.

"I got in!" cried Kurt. Rachel squealed and hugged Kurt. She took a deep breath, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Butterflies?" asked Kurt.

"No, the girls are moving," grinned Rachel. Finn grinned and placed his hand on her bump. He placed a kiss to Rachel's belly too. Rachel opened her letter up.

_Dear Mrs. Hudson,_

_On behalf of the NYADA Admissions Department, we would like to welcome you to the Vocal Performance Department for Fall 2012. A welcome packet will be mailed following this letter. Classes begin August 27__th__, 2012._

_Sincerely,_

_Carmen Tibedeux_

_Head of Vocal Performance, NYADA_

_P.S. The offer still stands due to your condition._

"I'm in," whispered Rachel. "I got in." She grinned, and screamed, "I GOT IN!"

Finn whooped and swept Rachel up into a kiss while Kurt did a happy dance.

"MOM! DAD! We're all going to New York!" cried Kurt into the other room and Burt and Carole rushed in.

"You're in? You guys got in?" cried Carole. Rachel, who was bawling nodded and hugged Carole.

"I have to go call my dads!" cried Rachel. She handed Finn the letter.

"Start spreading the news, Hudson," grinned Rachel as she kissed him on the lips and rushed to call her dads on the house phone.

"Sounds like Rachel's gonna start in the the fall after all," said Finn. "This is going to be fun..."

"This calls for a celebratory dinner at Breadstix!" said Carole.

"Kurt? Finn? Can I talk to you boys for a minute?" asked Burt as Carole excused herself to freshen up.

"What's up?' asked Finn.

"This is your boys' graduation gift. Rachel's too," said Burt, pulling an envelope from his back pocket. "Your mother and I talked it over, and we decided that you should have this to get an apartment started."

Burt handed Finn the envelope and Finn's eyes widened at the six figure check.

"Burt, this is too much," whispered Finn. "You already put so much into the wedding..."

"The money from the wedding was money your mother had saved up, Finn," said Burt. "I just pulled the strings in getting the places on such short notice. This is money I've had saved up since Kurt's mom died. I want you three to have it. It makes me feel better knowing you guys are living in a safe place. This is for an apartment. Use it wisely."

Kurt pulled his dad into a hug, and Finn followed suit.

"I'll get started looking for a three bedroom," said Kurt as he headed for his room.

Kurt found the perfect apartment, close to both NYADA and Pace, and had called the renter. The rent was listed as a bit steep, but when Kurt mentioned that they were Pace and NYADA students, the renter had dropped the rent by about half the cost. Rachel, on the other hand had asked Dr. Michaels if she could recommend anyone in NYC and Dr. Michaels just happened to have a college roommate that practiced just blocks from NYADA. She called her friend to set up an appointment for Rachel as soon as she, Finn, and Kurt got to New York, mentioning that Rachel was having twins and because of her small stature, would probably be having a Cesarean come October.

And now, the three New York bound young adults were loading up a giant U-Haul in the front of the Hummel-Hudson house, their friends helping out and saying goodbye.

"Rachel, Finn," said Quinn. "This is for you and Kurt." Puck stood with Quinn as she handed Rachel and Finn an envelope. Rachel opened it and found three North Metro Rail passes inside.

"What's this for?" asked Rachel.

"Puck and I each have one too,' said Quinn. "These are so you, Kurt, and Finn can come visit us in New Haven and ours are so we can come visit you in New York."

Rachel squealed and hugged Quinn.

"You have to promise to call us when you and Puck get settled in," said Rachel.

"We will," said Quinn. Mercedes and Sam were next.

"Girl, we may be 3000 miles apart, but you have to promise to Skype with me every night and give me baby updates!" said Mercedes.

"Of course, Weezy," said Rachel, hugging Mercedes. "Sam, help Brittney, Blaine, Artie and Tina keep the new underclassmen in line."

"You got it, dahlin'," said Sam in a horrible Humphrey Bogart impersonation. Rachel and Finn hugged them both. Kurt was making his way around to the others as Rachel and Finn came up to Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury.

"Here's our new address," said Finn. "The wedding is still Valentine's Day next year, right?"

"Yes, and we expect to see those beautiful babies of yours," said Miss Pillsbury.

"We'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas," said Rachel with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll get to see them. Everyone will. I'll post pictures on Facebook and Myspace."

"Well, I guess this is it," said Finn to Carole, Burt, Hiram, LeRoy, and the remaining New Directions as he, Rachel and Kurt stood in front of the U-Haul.

"You kids be careful, and remember to take turns driving if you get tired," said Carole, hugging them both.

"We will, I have the whole trip laid out," said Kurt. Everyone gathered in a final group hug as the trio got into the U-Haul. Will sang as the truck started up and Finn pulled out of the driveway.

_Will: May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road that you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
Surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true  
And do unto others as you'd have done to you_

Quinn and Puck loaded up Puck's van with all of their belongings. Judy Fabray and Mrs. Puckerman hugged their children goodbye.

"If you decide to elope, please marry under a canopy, Noah," whispered Mrs. Puckerman.

"We promise, Mrs. Puckerman," said Quinn. "I don't think we are quite ready for that yet, however."

"Shelby is in New York," said Puck. "We're going to go visit Beth as soon as we're settled in."

"Give her this for me then," said Mrs. Puckerman, holding out a card. Judy did the same.

"Grandmas think alike," said Judy with a smile.

_Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young_

"I love you," Sam said to Mercedes.

"I love you too, Sam," said Mercedes, hugging him. She turned to the remaining Ohio New Directions standing in the main terminal of Dayton International Airport.

"Knock em dead, Weezy," said Santana, hugging her.

"You too," said Mercedes. "Have a safe flight to Louisville."

_May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to Heaven  
With a prince or a vagabond_

Santana stood in front of her friends, the group getting smaller in size. After hugging everyone else she stood in front of Brittney.

"I love you a lot," said Brittney.

"I love you too, B," said Santana, kissing her, not caring who was watching.

_And may you never love in vain  
And in my heart you will remain  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young, yeah_

"_Flight 345 to Chicago now boarding,"_ came the announcement over the P.A.

"That's me," said Mike, hugging Tina and kissing her gently.

"I love you," said Tina.

"Love you too," said Mike. He hugged his parents next.

"I'll make you all proud," said Mike with a final wave as he headed through security. As the final former New Direction disappeared from view, Mr. Schuester sighed. They were finally gone. His seniors, that were once sophomores in that choir room, were no longer children.__

And when you finally fly away  
I'll be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell

__About ten hours after they had left Lima, Kurt, Rachel and Finn pulled up to the apartment complex that they were now calling home.

"I can't believe we're here," grinned Rachel as Kurt put the U-Haul in park.

"Hello again New York, we've missed you!" said Rachel as she carefully climbed out of the U-Haul.

_But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you, win or lose  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
For, forever young, forever young _


	8. Author's Note

This is just a quick heads up. I'm currently in the process of moving so it will be awhile before the next chapter is uploaded. Hopefully in a couple weeks I should be back on track.


	9. Births, Death, and Forgiving

Chapter 8

Births, Death, and Forgiving

_Author's note: Hi guys! I'm back! Here is the next chapter. The majority of this chapter is Quick centric but it's time for Finchel babies! Enjoy! BTW, grab tissues if you dare. You WILL need them._

A few months had passed after Rachel, Finn and Kurt had arrived in New York. All three settled into their classes easily. Now it was October, and Rachel was nearing her due date. Unbeknownst to Rachel and Finn, Kurt had invited everyone to New York for the weekend for a surprise baby shower.

When Finn picked up Kurt and Rachel from their classes, little did Finn and Rachel know that Quinn and Puck had arrived from New Haven and had snuck into NYADA and gotten the key from Kurt. They, along with the Hummels and Berrys, snuck into the apartment and decorated the place for the baby shower. The old and new New Directions had all flown in to surprise their friends. Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury had organized a "field trip" for the current New Directions to New York for the weekend as part of their Broadway assignment. Shelby and Beth had even been invited.

Kurt, Finn and Rachel headed up to their apartment, Finn and Rachel still unaware of what was about to happen.

"It sounds so quiet," said Finn. "I guess all of our neighbors are gone for the day."

"Bummer, I was hoping Mrs. Addison would invite us over for her vegan lasagna again," said Rachel as Kurt opened the door.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked Finn, turning on the light. "And weren't the blinds op-"

"SURPRISE!" shouted the old and current New Directions, the Hummel and Berry families, Shelby and Beth, Will and Emma, along with several of Rachel and Finn's neighbors as they all jumped out from their hiding places.

"Oh my god! You guys! What are you doing here?!" cried Rachel as she hugged all of their friends and family.

"It's your baby shower," said Mercedes. "Kurt and Blaine planned it and we all came out to surprise you."

"Quinn and Puck stopped by NYADA and got the key from me," said Kurt as Carole and Shelby ushered Rachel over to the sofa. Rachel settled down on the sofa, resting a hand on her now rather large belly. Will and Emma introduced Rachel, Kurt and Finn to the new members of New Directions. Wade "Unique" Adams had transferred from Carmel to McKinley. Marley Rose, Ryder Lynch and Kitty Wilde were also a part of the new members, but Rachel and Finn were shocked at the identity of the last member. Jake Puckerman.

"My half-brother," said Puck, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"When were you going to tell us you had a brother?!" cried Finn.

"Well, it's a long story, involving our dad, but Jake and I have put the past behind us," said Puck.

"Okay, time for presents!" cried Quinn, breaking the awkwardness. She set the first gift on Rachel's lap and everyone watched with excitement as Finn and Rachel opened gift after gift for their baby girls. As Finn opened the last gift from Quinn and Puck, Rachel suddenly dropped her carrot cake, the plate smashing on the floor.

"Rachel, you okay?" asked Finn as everyone stopped what they were doing. Rachel was holding her stomach.

"My water just broke," said Rachel.

* * *

"Everything looks great Rachel," said her new doctor, Dr. Bauer, an hour later as Rachel laid in her hospital bed. "I don't see any need for a c-section, but when we deliver, we will have you in the operating room as a precaution."

"I want drugs, Finn," moaned Rachel as another contraction hit her.

"Just relax and breathe, Rach," said Finn. "You're doing great."

"I want my mom!" moaned Rachel. "SHELBY!"

"She's on her way, sweetie," said Carole, smoothing Rachel's hair down. "She was right behind after leaving Beth with Quinn and Puck."

Rachel let out another scream as the anesthesiologist came in to give Rachel her epidural.

Meanwhile, down in the waiting room, the rest of the New Directions sans Quinn and Puck who were back at the apartment with Beth, the Berrys, Will and Emma all sat in anticipation. The waiting room was right next to the Emergency Room entrance. Will watched as a nurse rushed up to another nurse.

"I just got a call from dispatch, there is a 35-year old female coming in from an automobile accident, in critical condition," said the nurse.

"What's the patient's name?" asked the other nurse.

"Her name is Shelby Cochran," said the nurse. When the Berrys, Will and Emma heard this they jumped up and ran over to them.

"Excuse me, did you say Shelby Cochran?" asked Hiram.

"Yes, are you family?" asked the nurse.

"Her daughter is upstairs about to give birth in Maternity," said Will. "Shelby was right behind our caravan. Do you know what happened?"

"Her car was sideswiped at a green light by a semi that ran a red light," said the nurse. "That's all I know."

"Her daughter is Rachel Berry-Hudson," said Emma. "Room 304."

"We'll notify them, thank you," said the nurse.

"Can you please keep us posted?" asked Will. "Shelby is family to all of us. We came in from Ohio for Rachel's baby shower, and Shelby used to be my co-worker."

"I will see what I can do," said the nurse.

* * *

Rachel was in hysterics when the triage nurse came upstairs and informed Rachel and Finn of Shelby's accident.

There was nothing Rachel could do now. She would have to go through childbirth without her mother. Dr. Bauer wheeled Rachel down to the delivery room, Finn and Carole following alongside. The doctor had Finn and Carole scrub up, while Rachel was prepped for delivery.

"Okay Rachel, with your next contraction, I want you to bear down as hard as you can," said Dr. Bauer as she prepared the tool tray.

"I can't, I'm so tired," said Rachel.

"You can do this Rach, push!" said Finn. Rachel put her chin to her chest and pushed with all of her might.

"Good girl, I can see the first baby!" said Dr. Bauer. Rachel pushed again and screamed in pain as the head was born into Dr. Bauer's hands.

"The head's out," said Dr. Bauer. Finn peered over as did Carole.

"Oh baby, look at her little head!" exclaimed Finn. "Oh she's beautiful!"

"Okay Rach, one more and you will have your first baby!" said Dr. Bauer. Rachel pushed a final time as the first baby was born into Dr. Bauer's hands and Rachel fell back onto the pillow in exhaustion as cries rang out through the room.

"It's a girl! Happy birthday beautiful!" said Dr. Bauer, placing the wailing baby on Rachel's chest. "Finn, would you like to cut the cord?"

"Sure," said Finn as Dr. Bauer handed him the scissors.

"Right in between those two clamps," said Dr. Bauer. As Finn cut the cord, the first baby was taken over to the warmer.

"Okay Rachel, time to push again," said Dr. Bauer.

Rachel found that the second time was a lot easier and within minutes, Baby B, as Dr. Bauer called her, was born. Finn cut the cord again and as Baby B was taken over to join her sister, Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel.

"Oh I love you so much, Rach," said Finn. "We have two beautiful girls. They are perfect."

"I love you too," said Rachel. "I don't want to do that again for a long time, okay?"

Finn laughed and kissed Rachel.

"Okay, I promise we'll use protection this time," laughed Finn, kissing her again.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the lobby, the New Directions and company were anxiously awaiting news on both Shelby and Rachel. Will had called Quinn to tell her about the accident and she and Puck rushed down to the hospital with Beth.

"Any word?" asked Quinn as she and Puck rushed into the waiting room with Beth.

"No, we're still waiting," said Will. "The nurse said that Shelby was in surgery."

At that moment, the doors opened and everyone looked up to see Finn.

"Finn! Did she have the babies?" asked Mercedes. Finn smiled as he held out his camera to show a picture of the babies in their warmer.

"No names yet, but say hello to the newest Hudsons," smiled Finn. Everyone awwed at the babies.

"How's Rachel?" asked Tina.

"Exhausted, Mom is with her now," said Finn. "Any word on Shelby?"

"Still in surgery," said Will. The doors opened once more and a doctor in scrubs appeared.

"Family of Shelby Cochran?" asked the doctor. At that moment, time seemed to slow down for both Finn and Puck.

"I'm her son-in-law," whispered Finn with a hint of dread.

"I'm so sorry, but Ms. Cochran didn't make it," said the doctor. "Her injuries were just too much for her body to handle."

The crying and the consoling were blocked out of both Finn and Puck's heads as they let the words register. Quinn was comforting a hysterical Beth, who screamed for her mom and Puck took Beth in his arms as he started to sing.

_Puck: Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

Finn walked down the hall to the Maternity Ward, a grim look on his face as he peered into Rachel's hospital room. Rachel was asleep on the bed, while Carole sat working on the blanket she had been knitting. The babies were asleep in their bassinets.

_Finn: Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_

As Carole saw Finn standing in the doorway, and she saw the tears streaming down Finn's face, she knew something had happened with Shelby. She came up and gave Finn a hug. Rachel opened her eyes and saw the look on Finn's face.

"Shelby?" whispered Rachel. Finn could only nod and Rachel wept into Finn.__

Both: Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven

Downstairs, Quinn and Puck had calmed Beth down, and the doctor let them into the room where Shelby's body lay. Covered by a white sheet, Shelby's hand peeked out from under. Beth stood next to Shelby's hand and took it as Quinn and Beth sobbed. Rachel had been wheeled down to see Shelby's body by Carole while Finn went over paperwork with the doctors and nurses. Rachel took Quinn's free hand and the three women cried.

_Puck: Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven _

* * *

A few days later, Christina Shelby and Carole Barbra Hudson were brought home after spending a couple days in the hospital. They had weighed in at five pounds, twelve ounces and five pounds eleven ounces respectively. Shelby's funeral was going to be the next day. While the Hudsons settled in with their brand new daughters, Puck and Quinn were making arrangements for Shelby's funeral. The final step was to see Shelby's solicitor about her will and what would happen with Beth. The solicitor agreed to come to the Hudson residence as Rachel was named in the will. The other New Directions had already returned to Lima or their other place of residence due to classes, but would be back Friday for Shelby's funeral. Figgins had given the show choir a reprieve and Miss Pillsbury was there for anyone who wanted counseling.

The solicitor sat in the Hudson's dining room with Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Finn, while Kurt played with Beth and kept an eye on Carole and Christina.

"This is the Last Will and Testament of Shelby Cochran," said the solicitor. "I, Shelby Cochran, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath the following."

There was a sniff from Rachel and Quinn.

"To my daughter Rachel and her husband Finn, I leave the sum of $350,000 to be used for my granddaughters' educations, as well as yours and Finns, Rachel."

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"To my other daughter Beth, I leave the remainder of my estate, to be put into a trust until she turns eighteen or attends college, which ever comes first. In the event of my death, I give sole guardianship of Beth to her biological parents, Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. Should they not be able to care for her, I leave Beth in the care of Finn and Rachel Hudson."

The solicitor put down the will.

"Do you accept sole guardianship of the minor child?" asked the solicitor.

"Yes, she is our daughter," said Puck. Quinn nodded as Rachel bawled into Finn.

"If you would both just sign here and here," said the solicitor, handing a pen to Quinn and Puck. As Quinn and Puck signed the papers, a cry came from one of the twins.

"Excuse me," said Rachel, getting up.

"Of course," said the solicitor as Rachel headed over to Christina and Carole.

"Congratulations Mr. Puckerman and Miss Fabray, Beth is yours once again," said the solicitor. He handed Finn a key and a stack of papers, and then proceeded to do the same with Puck and Quinn.

"Thank you all, I'm very sorry again for your loss," said the solicitor.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch," said Puck, shaking his hand as they got up.

* * *

The funeral was somber. Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck didn't know any of Shelby's colleagues and friends, but the majority of them introduced themselves when came to give their condolences. Beth clung to Quinn the entire service, a muffled sob escaping her every now and then.

"Quinn?" asked Beth later that day at Shelby's apartment, "Momma Shelby in heaven?"

"Yeah baby girl, she is," said Quinn, taking Beth into her arms, "but remember she is always looking down on you. Uncle Finn's dad will take care of her."

"Quinn? Are you my mommy now?" asked Beth.

"I've always been your mommy," said Quinn. "Daddy and I had you when we were very young, and we couldn't take care of you. That's why Momma Shelby took care of you, but now Daddy and I can."

"I live with you?" asked Beth.

"Yes, you will live with Daddy and me now," said Quinn. "And you don't have to call me Mommy if you don't want to. You can still call me Quinn."

"I want to call you Mommy though," said Beth. "That okay?"

"Of course it's okay," said Quinn, crying. "I love you Beth. I always have."

"I love you too Mommy," said Beth, hugging her and crying. Puck came in from the kitchen and saw his two favorite girls crying.

"Why are my girls crying?" asked Puck as he joined them on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Puck, they are happy tears," said Quinn. "Beth is gonna call me Mommy now."

Puck grinned.

"Our perfect little family is finally together again," smiled Puck, kissing Quinn.

"Eww! Daddy! Yuck!" squealed Beth. Puck and Quinn laughed.

"Okay young lady, I think it's past your bedtime," said Quinn. "Sorry that you have to sleep in the playpen, but almost all of the furniture has been packed already into the moving van."

"Where are you and Daddy going to sleep if your bed is packed too?" asked Beth.

"Well, see for yourself," said Puck, carrying Beth into the now almost empty bedroom. Beth gasped.

"Tent!" cried Beth. The bedroom now looked like a camping site. Puck had built a makeshift tent with three sleeping bags and blankets, and he had put a couple electric lanterns in the middle of the room to be like a fake fire.

"Wow Puck, this is neat," said Quinn.

"Only the best for my girls," said Puck.

* * *

Quinn awoke the next morning to find herself snuggled in the crook of Puck's arm. Beth was sprawled in between her parents, clutching her stuffed lamb. Quinn carefully untangled herself from Puck and Beth, careful not to wake them, but Beth cracked open an eye.

"Sorry Beth, did I wake you up?" asked Quinn.

"No, I's awake," said Beth.

"Let's go make Big Daddy some breakfast in bed," said Quinn. She led Beth into the kitchen and Quinn grabbed the few pots and pans that hadn't been packed yet and has started to make eggs and bacon when there was a knock at the door. Quinn turned off the stove as Beth rushed over to answer the door.

"Beth, ask who it is before you open the door," said Quinn.

"Who is it?" asked Beth.

"Russell Fabray," came the male voice and Quinn froze. She opened the door to find herself standing face to face with her dad.

"Dad? What? What are you doing here?" whispered Quinn. "How did you know where-"

"Your grandmother told me Shelby died," said Russ. "Can, can I come in?"

"Sure," said Quinn. "We were just making Puck breakfast."

Beth, meanwhile had hidden behind Quinn shyly as Russ closed the door behind him.

"Is this, is this Beth?" whispered Russ, kneeling down to Beth's level.

"Yes," said Quinn, "that's your granddaughter." Russell burst into tears. How could he have been such a horrible father to his baby girl? She had created such a beautiful child and he had told her to abort it?

"Hi Beth, I'm your Grandpa Russ," said Russ. "You are very beautiful just like Mommy." Beth looked up at Quinn and she motioned for Beth to give him a hug.

"It's okay sweetie, go ahead," said Quinn. Beth rushed into Russ' arms and Russ cried.

"Oh Quinn, oh my darling, she's beautiful," said Russ. He let go of Beth and looked at Quinn.

"I've been a horrible father," said Russ. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Quinn burst into tears and nodded and rushed into her father's arms.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry," whispered Quinn.

"No sweetheart, I'm the one that's sorry," said Russ. "I should have been there for you when you needed me. I guess I was just scared that my little girl was growing up and I panicked. But look at you now. A Yale woman."

"And I finally have my perfect family," whispered Quinn. "Me, Puck and Beth, and you, and Mom, and Mrs. Puckerman, and oh Daddy..."

At that moment, Puck had walked out from the bedroom and saw Russell Fabray standing there with Quinn.

"Mr. Fabray?" asked Puck. "What are you doing here?"

"Making up for the last three years," said Quinn with a smile. "Now, I do believe Beth and I were making breakfast. Why don't you boys get acquainted while we finish cooking and after we're done eating, let's finish packing up the moving truck and go spend our last day in New York."

As Quinn and Beth went to work on making more eggs and finishing up the bacon, Russ walked over to Puck.

"Noah I'm presuming?" asked Russ, extending his hand.

"Yes sir," said Puck, shaking his hand. "I know we met once before."

"Thank you for taking care of my little girl," said Russ. "I mean it. I've been a horrible father, and I want to right my wrong doing."

"I would do anything for her sir, Quinn and Beth are my life," said Puck as Quinn and Beth set four plates of eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit on the table.

"Come and get it boys," said Quinn. Puck grinned at Russ.

"Yeah, our family is finally complete," said Puck.

An hour later, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and the twins had come over so that the boys could help finish with the packing. Finn was shocked to see that Quinn and her dad had reconciled. As the last box was loaded up and the van door closed, Russ held out an large envelope to Quinn and Puck.

"What's this?" asked Quinn.

"Something I should have given you a long time ago," said Russ. Quinn opened the envelope and gasped.

"A deed?" whispered Quinn.

"Your mother and I bought that house in New Haven as a vacation spot," said Russ. "It was the only thing I got in the divorce. I want you and Puck to have it to raise Beth in."

"Dad, are you sure?" asked Quinn, a bewildered look on her and Puck's faces.

"Yes, it's already paid off, and don't worry about the taxes, I will take care of it," said Russ.

"Mr. Fabray, this is too much, we couldn't-" started Puck.

"Take it," said Russ. "There isn't enough room in that tiny apartment for all three of you is there?"

"He has a point," said Quinn. "We were going to look for a bigger place."

"Then it's settled. The keys and everything are in there," said Russ. Quinn hugged Russ tightly.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us," said Quinn.

"I love you princess, I only want the best for you," said Russ.

"Call us when you guys get settled," said Finn. "We'll go to Lima for Thanksgiving."

"Sounds good, bro," said Puck, clapping Finn in a brotherly hug.


End file.
